Lost in Infiltration
by Mdm De Vere
Summary: After the Dark Lord has fallen the war still lives. Hermione has a plan to infiltrate their forces. But what happens when she loses her heart along the way. A what happens when Lucius interveins? DMHGLM.
1. The plan

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: This story is based on a dream I had and haven't been able to stop thinking about for over a year and now I'm finally ready to put it down on paper, well on in Infiltration

_Infiltration_

War. A state of usually open and declared armed hostile conflict between states or nations.

When fighting for a cause you believe in with all your heat you will do whatever it takes. That's exactly what Hermione Granger did.

Late into a hot night of July, in number 12 Grimmauld Place, Hermione woke up in a cold sweat. Breathing hard trying to decipher exactly what her dream meant.

She sat in her bed for a long while thinking about what must be done and it almost brought tears to her eyes. She thought of all the people who had died for this cause and of all others who could die for their cause. And now she had found a way that could possibly put an end to it all.

Hermione looked up and saw the early hours of dawn approaching. There was no time to loose, this must be done now. She flung the covers off and threw her feet over the edge of the bed, she slowly slipped on her slippers and crept towards the door. She crinkled her nose when the door made a loud screech as she opened it and tip-toed across the hall.

Softly she knocked on the door, "Harry, Ron, wake up, it's me Hermione." she slowly opened the door and with her wand lit and few candles in the room.

"Hermione," Harry groaned, "What's the matter?"

"Go back to bed Hermione." Ron whined.

Harry sat up and put on his glasses as he felt weight descending upon his bed. "What's the matter?"

"I have a plan."

—

Down in the kitchens with Ron still rubbing his eyes as they all sipped their coffee, dressed in robes and slippers as Hermione explained her plan.

"Hermione, it's too dangerous. We can't let you do it, I can't let you do it. You'll be killed the moment you're captured."

"Harry, listen to me. I won't be kill, tortured without a doubt but not killed. I'm your best friend, they won't kill me, they'll be convinced that I'm a way to get to you."

"Well they're damn right you're a way to get to Harry, Hermione, you're talking nonsense, you had a bad dream and that was it. Now can we please get back to bed?"

"Ron, just please for once open your ears to a new idea. We've had the same battle strategy since the fall of Voldemort, just because he's dead doesn't mean his follows aren't still out there plotting revenge. Look just listen to what I have to say.

"Who was the most loyal servant of Lord Voldemort?"

"Bellatrix Lestrange, but she's dead." Ron replied off the bat.

"Okay well who did Voldemort consider his most loyal servant?"

"Lucius Malfoy." replied Harry.

"Yes, but in the final battle the Malfoys proved to be a sniveling bunch of coward." Ron justified.

Hermione sighed, "Well yes and no. Lucius Malfoy was evil to the core, but Voldemort considered his is best general because Lucius was so manipulative. He was charming, handsome, intelligent, articulate, had a surprisingly gentle voice, was rich and powerful and had influence in the Ministry."

"Someone has a crush." Ron sang. Followed by Hermione chucking a piece of toast in his face which he picked up and ate.

"What I'm saying Ronald, is that Lucius Malfoy was the perfect soldier to Voldemort. He did what Voldemort couldn't do. And when Lucius couldn't get what he wanted through his niceties he got it by force."

"So what you're saying," Harry began slowly, "is that Voldemort considered Lucius himself before all the mutilation he put his body through."

"Yes exactly, Tom Riddle was exactly what Lucius is. He was charming and talk you into giving him anything he wanted and if that didn't work he would take it through force. Voldemort consider Lucius his most valuable player because he saw a bit of himself in Lucius."

"Okay I get what you're saying but what does this have anything to do with your plan?" Harry questioned.

Hermione took a deep breath before continuing her explanation.

"When Voldemort was alive Lucius's ego was so big that the only one he thought could bring any harm to him or his family was Voldemort. Now that Voldemort is out of the way and all the Death Eaters have turned to Lucius for orders, he's back and better than ever."

"So we're going after Lucius?" said Ron with Harry nodding along.

"No."

"Hermione you said you knew a way to infiltrate the other side, to put yourself undercover, what other reason would their be if not to attack."

"Because Lucius is no longer considered a Death Eater, he is considered reformed. His son works at the Ministry, Lucius has donated almost half his fortune to help rebuild the school, he started a charity for family's who've lost someone in the war. Society sees him as a reformed Death Eater and now a beloved care taker of all that was lost to the war. If we go after him now with out some form of proof that he's still a leader of the dark forces we'll look like some deranged psychopaths out for revenge."

"So a Death Eater raid that includes the capture of you won't be proof enough?"said Harry extending his arm towards her.

"Well no not exactly, because the plan I have to get inside, if it were to get out could just be turned into trespassing and being caught."

"Okay, well lets hear this wonderful plan of yours." said Ron clapping his hands together.

"Well, launch what looks to be an attack on him on his territory. We will all have positions for the attack and mine will just be a position I know I won't be able to get out of."

"No." Harry said waving his arms as if to say 'end of discussion'. "Hermione they will kill you on spot."

"No they won't. I am your best friend. They will capture me and hold me hostage -

"Hermione if he's as reformed as you say he is then won't capturing you and holding you hostage be a little too much of a risk for him." asked Ron.

"Yes but I think it's a risk he's willing to take. Harry you've killed his master, his reputation, to the world he may be reformed but a reformed Death Eater non the less, and recently lost his wife in a raid you launched-

"That was not my fault and I never meant for that to happen-

"I know Harry all I'm saying is that he blames you for all his misfortune, and the attack on you a week ago we know was launched by him even if we can't tie it to him directly. Harry they won't kill me, this plan is full proof and I know it. And if they world does find out about it make it look like I've turned against you.

"The truth will come out when all it's all over."

"Hermione, I love you, I don't know loose one more person I care about. I mean after Fred I don't think I can loose another person I care about so much."

"I know baby, but I tell you what if gets too hairy I'll just apparte out."

There was silence for a long while as everyone just tried to wrap their minds around the danger of this before finally Ron spoke.

"You'll apparate out?"

"Yes."

They all looked from one to the other and back again, "I'll make another pot of coffee." said Harry as he stood.

"But there's a catch, you and Ron must find a place I don't know about to hide out at."

"What?!" both Harry and Ron screamed.

"If they use Veritaserum on me I can't know your whereabouts or any plans you make after I'm captured."

Ron took a deep breath, "Hermione you have no idea what you're asking us to do."Ron kissed his girlfriend of eleven months and hugged her so tightly she thought she couldn't breathe.

"I do know. And this will work."

Harry rubbed the bridge of his nose and Ron massaged his temples.

An hour later they were already planning.

Two nights after that and attack was launched.

And Five hours later Hermione was captured and taken prisoner.

**Vickey**


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note: Hey you guys I would just like to inform you all that I really want to continue on with this fiction and there are already about two more chapters written; my motherboard on my laptop decided to just die on me. To get those chapters back I have to come up with a hundred dollars to take my laptop to best buy and get them to put all the files on a disc. I don't know how long it'll take but don't ya'll worry this fic will continue on. It was based on a dream I had in my junior year of high school. About three years ago and it's been in my head ever since, it just hasn't been until recently that I've figured out how to build a story around one scene I had in a dream. So bare with me ya'll. Just a little while longer I guess until then I'll just work on some of my other fics. Peace.


End file.
